The Rookie Horror Picture Show
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Dans lequel Mike travaille brièvement pour le FBI le jour de Noël, a un frère jumeau qui s'appelle aussi Mike, et ils sont tous les deux amis avec Neil Caffrey. Et Donna va dominer le monde. Peut-être à continuer. Mention de White Collar.


**Disclaimer :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF organisée par le Forum Francophone. Plus d'information sur mon profil. Le thème était "réveil".

* * *

**The Rookie Horror Picture Show :**

La version officielle, c'était que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Il avait tiré ça de Harry Potter, bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas exactement expliquer aux gens que ses parents étaient des agents de la CIA qui avaient perdu la vie dans une mission à l'étranger – et si le gouvernement demandait l'avis de Mike, les Etats Unis feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires internes plutôt que de celles des autres.

Il avait eu une rude journée. C'était la veille de Noël et Harvey et lui venaient de passer deux jours à travailler sans relâche pour résoudre une affaire dont Mike se serait bien passé. Il était resté dans le bureau d'Harvey pour remplir des papiers pendant que celui-ci allait à un réveillon auquel il était invité par un de ses plus importants clients.

A trois heures du matin, Mike avait encore assez d'esprit pour savoir qu'il serait dangereux pour lui de prendre le vélo et rentrer à son appartement. Donc il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il s'allongea sur le canapé, posa sa veste sur ses épaules, et s'endormit.

**oOo**

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui le réveilla. Il entrouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer – maudits bureaux et leurs immenses vitres. Il tourna un peu la tête. Puis il entendit les chuchotements. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut deux paires de jambes en jean. L'une était visiblement féminine, l'autre appartenait sans aucun doute à un homme. Harvey et Donna ? A cette pensée, il eut un moment de panique, avant de se souvenir que c'était le jour de Noël et que jamais Harvey et Donna ne viendraient au bureau en jean.

-Voyons, Paige, on peut le laisser dormir encore un peu.

-Bon, d'accord …

Un soupir. La paire de jambes féminine de déplaça, et sortit du bureau. Mike se redressa un peu, prêt à demander des explications, quand il vit le visage de la personne présente dans le bureau.

-Salut petit frère !

-Tu n'es né que dix minutes avant moi, maugréa Mike de façon automatique.

L'autre sourit, et s'assit au bout du canapé. Il posa une main sur la jambe de Mike, et murmura :

-Joyeux Noël.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis son frère se leva et demanda :

-Café ?

Mike hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour se mettre en position assise. L'autre le rejoignit rapidement. Tous les deux, ils burent en silence, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autre, et Mike, parce que c'était le bureau d'Harvey et parce que son frère était là, avec lui, se sentit à la maison.

-Mike, c'est le moment où tu lui montres les papiers de confidentialité et tout ça, et que tu lui fais un topo, s'exclama la jeune femme en revenant dans le bureau.

Mike rétorqua :

-Vraiment ?! Mike ? Tu aurais pu prendre un autre prénom pour ta fausse identité !

-Ce n'est pas une fausse identité, Mike, répondit son faux jumeau. Ils se sont simplement trompés dans les registres. Entre deux génies, l'erreur est compréhensible.

-Tu parles, maugréa Mike. Tu as juste toujours voulu avoir mon prénom, c'est tout.

-De toute façon, on l'appelle Levi, interrompit la jeune femme avant de s'avancer vers eux.

Elle lui tendit la main :

-Paige Arkin, je travaille avec ton frère.

-Mike Ross. Je sens qu'il y a une histoire là-dessous.

-Oh oui, rit-elle.

Elle s'assit à son tour.

-Tu savais que Neal travaillait pour le FBI, maintenant ?

-Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il est consultant, non ?

-Effectivement.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Dis, Mike, ça te dirait de voir Graceland ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, vous avez besoin d'un avocat ?

Levi rit.

-Non, on a besoin d'un mec qui retient tout ce qu'il lit. Et d'un faussaire. On a acheté de la dinde, si ça peut te convaincre.

-Alors, s'il y a de la dinde …

**oOo**

Ce fut une sensation de gêne qui le réveilla. Il était à peu près sûr de deux choses : il devait aller travailler aujourd'hui parce qu'on était le deux janvier et que les vacances à Graceland étaient terminées, et il y avait quelqu'un dans son appartement.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Donna était appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Elle tapotait du pied sur le sol.

-Le FBI, Mike ? J'attends des explications …

En croisant son regard, il devint sûr de deux choses de plus : les vacances à Graceland étaient _vraiment _terminées, et Donna allait un jour dominer le monde.

**TBC (?)**


End file.
